One more?
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: Logan's great with children. They love him and he loves them just as much. But... how does he react when you tell him you're pregnant? Done as a request by IamPrincessHenderson.


**Hi guys! So. Extra story here. **

**This is done by request from the lovely** _**IamPrincessHenderson.** _**So Here it goes out for you, princess *wink wink***

**So... I hope y'all like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, kids." Logan says and get up from the couch. "It's time for bed." He says and put his hands on his hips. The five children on the couch all groan.

"But daddy! We're not even tired." Nathan whine. His twin brother Mason yawn. Logan roll his eyes and smile at them before picking up Kendra, the youngest of the children and shake his head.

"Bedtime." Logan says and nod upstairs.

"I don't wanna!" Rebecca say and cross her arms. She turns to you and looks pleading. "Mom, just a little while more. Please?" She beg. You chuckle and shake your head.

"Listen to your father." You say and get up too to help your husband put the kids to bed. "Bedtime." You say and Rebecca sigh and get up. "Logan, why don't you take Kendra and Anrea to bed and I'll take Rebecca and the twins?" You suggest. Logan nod and smile at you before walking upstairs with Kendra on his left arm and holding Anrea's hand in his right hand.

"Come on, Anrea." he says softly and smile at the little girl. You turn to the rest of the kids. Mason is almost asleep and you carefully pick him up and he snuggled closer to you.

"Rebecca. Go and get ready and I'll come to your room when I've tucked the boys in." You say. Rebecca nod and get up. You walk up to the twins' room and put Mason in his bed. You place a gentle kiss on his forehead before turning to Nathan.

"But mommy, I'm not tired." He complains but his eyes are drooping close and he fought the urge to yawn. You chuckle and tuck him in.

"I know." You say. "But why don't you lie here and guard your brother? You know he get's scared when you're not here." You say and smile at him. Nathan nods.

"I'll guard him for you." He say and yawn. "I won't let the monsters get him." He promises. You kiss his forehead and smile at him.

"Good." You say. "Good night." Nathan yawn again and grip the toy sword he kept by his bed. You smile and exit the room. As you walk past the Kendra's and Anrea's room you see Logan in the middle of reading them a bedtime story. You smile at the sight and put your hand on your tummy before continuing down the hall. You find Rebecca in her room, crawling into bed.

"Mommy." She says and looks at you. "Can you leave the lights on?" She ask and frown. You chuckle.

"Didn't you tell me just yesterday that you're too old to sleep with the lights on?" You ask her. She pouts.

"Y-Yeah... But I want it on... just tonight." She says. You kiss her cheek.

"I'll leave it on." You say and smile. She nod and lay down. "Good night, sweetie." You say and leave the room.

"Good night, girls." Logan says and slowly close the door behind him. He smile at you when he see you. "Hi." He says and wrap an arm around you. You giggle and the two of you go back downstairs and sit on the couch.

"You're so good with the kids." You say and peck on Logan's cheek. He chuckles.

"I love kids." He says and smiles. You smile at him and he turns back towards the TV. You glance down at your tummy and rub it a little.

"You really love kids?" You ask. Logan looks back at you and smiles.

"Of course." He says and pull you closer. You sigh quietly and take a deep breath.

"Logan... I'm pregnant." You whisper. Logan lean back and stare at you.

"You are?" He ask and look down at your stomach. You nod and he look up at you. You swallow and bite your lip.

"Are you really up for more?" You ask and let out a humorless chuckle. Logan stare at you. Like he is unsure of what to do or say.

"A-Are you really?" He ask worriedly. You nod. Then he lean forward and kiss you. "How long? Why didn't you tell me?" He ask. You wrap your arms around his neck.

"A little more than two months. I wasn't sure you wanted more kids." Logan pulls away and glares at you.

"Why would you even think that?" He ask, clearly angry. "Of course I do! I can't believe you'd keep this from me!" He yells. You pull away from him and get off the couch. "Anthi, wait." Logan says but you ignore him and goes into the bedroom and closes the door behind you.

You sob a little. Logan never yells at you. Never. Why he's yelling now is a mystery. What if he really doesn't want the kid? And you have five already.

"Anthi, baby." Logan says and comes into the room. "Baby, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to yell at you." He says and comes over to you and wrap his arms around your. "Please forgive me." He mumbled.

"Logan. Just stop. If you don't want it I understand. You don't have to lie to me." You say and push him away a little. "I know we're already busy with the other kids and more kids would be more work." You say and sob. Logan wraps his arms around you again and push you down on the bed. "What are you doing?" You whine and look up at him.

"Just making sure." He murmurs and kiss your neck. "Making sure there will be another Logan Jr." He says and chuckles. You sob and look at him.

"A-And you really want this?" You ask. He answers by taking his shirt off and then proceeding to pull the hem of your shirt. Your sobs turns into giggles when he kisses you tummy and nuzzles it before looking up at you.

"There's that smile I like." He says. He is quick to help you out of your clothes and getting rid of his own pants. "I think we can handle one more. Don't you?" He asks. You nod frantically and he chuckles.

There's something about being with Logan. It's not like anything else. It's warm and passionate and rough and gentle and painful in the most pleasurable way there is.

His hands grasp your hips tightly. Hard enough to keep you still but so gentle that his touch feels featherlight. His pace is always slow. Always. Slow and passionate and you don't know what it is he's doing but it's amazing.

The way he moves. The way his muscles flex. The way a shiny layer of sweat makes his skin glow. Even the way he breathes. It can all be summoned up to something you can't describe better than 'perfect'. He's Logan.

And that long sensual moan he let's out when he falls over the edge is more than enough to bring you with him. When he says your name and strokes your hair out of your face when the two of you finally come down makes you wonder how you were able to live before you met him.

The two of you always have a bond but at moments like this. You're one. He completes you and you complete him.

"We're going to have some use of that spare room." You say when Logan pulled the cover of the two of you. He chuckles and kiss the top of your head.

"I'll gladly repaint it as you've been nagging on me to do." He says and pulled you closer. You smile and look up at him.

"H-Hey, Logan..." You mumble. He looks down at you and smile.

"Yeah?" He says and strokes another strain of hair out of your face. You smile nervously.

"It's twins." You say. Logan stares at you for a few seconds before he starts laughing and pulling you closer again. He kisses the top of your head and you smile. Logan completes you.

* * *

**So I was going to write something... "dirty" but then I realized that I'm really bad at it so it became this instead... Heh.**

**Hope you aren't too mad at me. **

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more stories! Bye :)**


End file.
